


Bells Are Gonna Chime

by BeautifulSolo



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: BaekMin, M/M, Some Swearing, artistic license - how weddings work, useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSolo/pseuds/BeautifulSolo
Summary: Minhyun and Dongho are engaged. Great! Now they can figure out what they want to do for their wedding. Or at least, what everybody else seems to want them to do.





	Bells Are Gonna Chime

It was Dongho who eventually proposed.

 

They’d talked about it forever ago - deciding to just let it happen when it happened naturally rather than push anything. They already lived together, so it wasn’t like much would change when they eventually decided to bring government paperwork into it all. Still, Dongho went out of his way to make it a little extra romantic when the time finally came, recreating their first date as closely as possible without Minhyun catching on before, down by the riverside, launching into a gross sappy speech and pulling out a ring.

 

Okay, maybe Minhyun kind of wished he’d been the one to do it, but he was grateful that it was Dongho, in the end. Dongho was just  _ better _ at that kind of thing, expressing himself with words and managing to make Minhyun feel more than a bit emotional even though it was cheesy. Meanwhile Minhyun, in an attempt to come up with something, had spent an embarrassing amount of time looking up  _ ‘romantic marriage proposals’ _ online and trying to rework them into something more personalised like a game of matrimonial madlibs.

 

...yeah, maybe it was for the best that Dongho had taken the initiative.

  
  


That had been a few months back, now. The two of them had come to an agreement easily -  _ there’s no rush, we can take our time to make it special. _

They could take their time saving up, too. A large glass jar sourced from the back room at Dongho’s workplace sat innocently on the bookshelf in their living room, decorated with heart-shaped stickers and gradually filling up with notes.

_ “It’s our matri-money.”  _ Dongho had said as he finished applying what remained of his sticker sheet to the jar, and Minhyun had swatted him with the handful of bills he was holding before, with a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips, he dropped them into the jar.

 

The little papery sound as the money brushed against the bottom of the jar made Minhyun’s chest flutter warmly. They’d made the obligatory social media announcement of their engagement, responded in a uniform-but-not-too-generic-so-you-don’t-get-offended-sorry-random-auntie way to the comments of congratulations, and proudly shown off their rings (simple, matching little things -  _ it doesn’t need to be flashy, as long as everyone knows we’re getting married it’s done the job _ , they’d decided long ago) to friends, family, coworkers and random elderly people on the bus who would ask questions. And now, Minhyun hoped, after the initial flurry of excitement, they could get on with life as normal while planning their wedding proceedings in their own time.

 

At least, Minhyun had hoped. But what he hadn’t realised was that apparently he and Dongho’s marriage was  _ everyone else’s  _ business.

  
~*~

 

“Summer weddings are really nice,” Sujin announced suddenly during a phone call which had, until that point, been about her recent promotion at work. “Better weather, and the days are longer so the party can go on into the evening~ also, it’s easier as a guest to dress for a summer wedding, just an aside.”

 

“Getting married in winter is romantic as shit,” was Minki’s similarly random contribution over coffee after work one evening. “Besides, a summer wedding would probably overshadow your birthdays.”

 

Jonghyun felt that springtime would be nice for a wedding, with all the flowers and new beginnings and all. Meanwhile Dongho’s mother made a passing comment to them both about how lovely autumn leaves would look in all the photographs. It made Minhyun’s head spin.

 

“Solution: get married in an underground bunker so the season is irrelevant.” Dongho gave Minhyun a cup of coffee and a reassuring smile as the latter scrolled through an entirely unsolicited and hideously long email from  _ his boss _ of all people, gushing about the virtues of a summer wedding as she, too, had one. “Don’t worry. Maybe when we’ve figured out the venue we can think more about what season we’d be going for.”

  
  


Apparently picking a  _ where _ to get married was just a contentious as the  _ when _ , as immediately after Minhyun politely (but firmly) cut off one of his coworkers talking about seasons with a simple  _ we’ve decided to wait until we’ve looked into the location _ the entire room burst into babbling about wedding venues instead. It was like everybody Minhyun and Dongho knew had their own, passionate views on where a wedding should be held, bursting to share.

 

Seongwoo extolled the virtues of a traditional church wedding - as he would, but they’d decided against one of those long ago. Beach weddings were either the most glamorous thing ever or a horrible sandy nightmare, depending on who was talking. Minki’s suggestion of ‘go wild, have a destination wedding somewhere’ was probably too impractical, and while a field of flowers - as Jonghyun had suggested - would be nice and probably able to fit any number of guests, it didn’t really feel like Minhyun or Dongho’s style.

 

The younger teens at Dongho’s job had apparently all seen something trending online about a wedding at McDonalds, which they then all felt the need to tell Dongho about. Dongho passed this on to Minhyun - as well as the kids’ helpful interjections of  _ it would make catering super easy _ and  _ everyone likes McDonalds anyway _ \- while they watched TV together one evening, flopped on the couch.

 

“I feel like my family would disown me if we got married in McDonalds,” Minhyun chuckled, nudging his cheek against Dongho’s shoulder. “Would be funny, though.”

“Yeah, and I mean, it  _ would _ make catering way more simple.”

“Ugh. Catering. Not looking forward to that.” He sighed heavily, and Dongho turned the volume on the TV down just a little bit. “I wasn’t expecting this wedding stuff to be so...hard. I mean, it’ll be worth it. We’re gonna be married. It’ll be great.”

Dongho slipped his arm around Minhyun’s middle, lightly running his thumb over the curve of his waist. “Nobody warned me it was gonna suck quite so much until we get to the good ‘married’ part. Mom’s been texting me  _ every  _ day with all these venues she’s been looking up, and asking how many people we’re gonna invite so she can narrow the search down.”

“Did you even ask her to make the search?”

“No!”

 

The ad break was about to end, and Minhyun took the opportunity to quickly lean up and press his lips against Dongho’s. “It’ll be okay,” he murmured, resting a hand on his fiance’s chest, “perhaps we can get her off your back by saying we’re waiting until we have an idea of the guest list. Once we know who we’re gonna have there, we can figure out where we need to put them all.”

“And when we know where we’re going to put them all, we can figure out when we’re going to need them.” Another sigh, both of them together, and another gentle kiss before their show started up again. “And then we gotta feed them. And decide where they’re all gonna sit while we feed them. I can’t wait for this to be over.”

“Don’t worry about the whole thing just yet - focus on the little things. I’m getting paid tomorrow. We can put more money in the jar.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

That was the end of it for the night. Dongho’s phone - and Minhyun’s, too - continued beeping with unwanted advice all through the night and the next day, too. By the next evening, as they squished more notes into their savings jar (which was starting to get pretty full) Minhyun realised that moments like this, just the two of them building up slowly for their future together, were the only wedding-related times Dongho seemed to smile.

 

He linked their fingers as they sealed the lid back onto the jar, and wondered if Dongho was thinking the exact same thing when he looked at Minhyun.

 

~*~  
  


Parents.

 

Parents, grandparents.

 

Parents, grandparents, siblings.

 

Parents, grandparents, siblings, any partners, any children.

 

Minki, Jonghyun, Aron.

_ I’ve never been so glad that Jonghyun and Minki are loved up. _

_ And Aron is single right now, right? _

Minki, Jonghyun, Aron, no additional partners or children.

 

Seongwoo.

Partner.

_ Wait, Daniel? I haven’t spoken to him since college. _

_ Me neither, but if Seongwoo’s coming then Daniel’s gotta come too. _

Seongwoo, partner, no children.

 

Hyunbin.

No partner, no children, unless he’d been keeping secrets and Minhyun would probably have to throttle him.

_ Is he even in the country right now? Will he even be in the country for the foreseeable future? _

_ We can’t even ask when he’s around because we don’t know when the  _ fucking _ wedding is. _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Put him down anyway - I want him to be there. _

Hyunbin.

 

Jaehwan, Sungwoon, Jisung, any partners, any children (hopefully not)

_ You were way too sociable in college. _

_ Yes. And I’m regretting it. _

 

Parents, grandparents, siblings, Minki, Jonghyun, Aron, Seongwoo, Hyunbin, Jaehwan, Sungwoon, Jisung, any additional partners or children.

 

_ This seems too small to be true. _

_ What about coworkers? _

_ Shit. _

_ Should I invite my boss? _

_ I’ll invite my boss if you invite your boss. _

 

Bosses, partners.

 

_ What about other coworkers? _

_ I’ll never live it down if I don’t invite most of my department. At least to the reception. _

_ Oh shit, are we making separate lists for the ceremony and reception now? _

_ Let’s make a big list first, then sort it later. _

_ Some of my coworkers are probably too young. Would it be rude to invite all the older ones and not them? _

_ Put them on the list anyway - maybe we’ll have a daytime wedding. _

 

Minhyun’s entire department at work, apparently. And probably their partners.

Possibly Dongho’s too.

 

_ That escalated quickly. _

_ We should probably factor in cousins and uncles and aunts, too. _

_ I have a lot of cousins. _

_ Me too. _

_ Fuck. _

 

Cousins, uncles, aunts, partners, children.

 

_ We have to feed all these people. _

_ Do we even like all of these people? _

_ We can’t just not invite them. _

_ We can’t. _

 

Parents, grandparents, siblings, Minki, Jonghyun, Aron, Seongwoo, Hyunbin, Jaehwan, Sungwoon, Jisung, bosses, coworkers, cousins, uncles, aunts, partners, children.

 

_ I feel like we’re missing people. _

_ Neighbours? _

_ Ugh. _

 

“What if,” Minhyun grumbled into the dining table, smudging the ink on his list of coworkers’ names, “we just didn’t invite any of these people. Just run off and have our own wedding that’s none of their business.”

Dongho brought up his phone’s calculator app with a wistful, distant smile. “What if…”

 

They stayed at the table until the birds began to chirp outside.

  
~*~

 

There was a new boy at Minhyun’s office - just a kid, really, in doing some work experience and mostly just bringing coffee around. He was nice enough, making chitchat to the employees and asking Minhyun about his wedding with the kind of curious, carefree air of someone who didn’t expect an invitation. It was a pleasant change. Minhyun contemplated actually inviting him just for that.

 

One day, he posed an innocent question that Minhyun hadn’t even considered and had him nervously calling Dongho in the bathroom during his break.

 

_ “You’re marrying a man, right?”  _ Daehwi had said, and Minhyun just nodded in response. The younger boy looked thoughtful for a moment, then piped up again,  _ “do you have to change how the wedding is organised? Like, do you still have bridesmaids without a bride? Are either of you being given away by a parent? Sorry, these are such funny questions. I’d just never thought about it before.” _

 

Minhyun hadn’t thought about it either. Neither had Dongho. They agreed to discuss it at home, but Minhyun couldn’t help but feel antsy for the rest of the day.

Daehwi brought him his coffee first, while on his round, and seemed to have added more sugar and creamer to it than normal. A quiet apology, perhaps.

Minhyun drank it too quickly.

 

“That kid needs to be paid more,” Dongho groaned, covering his face a little as Minhyun recounted what had happened earlier that day. “I hadn’t thought of any of that stuff. Fuck.”

“We probably don’t need stuff like bridesmaids, because no bride,” Minhyun felt himself panicking, his voice pitchy. It was literally only him and Dongho in the room, but he couldn’t help himself. “But would our parents expect to be giving away a son? Would Sujin be expecting some kind of role even though there aren’t bridesmaids? What do we do about a best man?”

The best man. They knew too many very good men, how could they pick a Best Man out of all their friends? Would any of them be expecting to be chosen? Any desperately hope not to be chosen? Would anybody feel insulted if they weren't picked? Should they base their decision on who would be most likely to be offended if they weren’t chosen as Best Man? That seemed kind of stupid.

“Am I supposed to be choosing one, or you?”

“I don’t know! What if we just didn’t have one?”

“Maybe...but what if that offended  _ everybody? _ ”

 

Minki, Jonghyun, Aron maybe? Or what about Seongwoo or Hyunbin, two of Minhyun’s closest friends? They weren’t as close to Dongho as the other three were, but was that supposed to be a factor? Should they pick a relative? How distant was too far?

 

“How do we just pick one?”

“If we’re both grooms, does that mean we get one each?”

“How do we just pick  _ two?! _ ”

 

It was as though every time they tried to make progress on one area of planning the wedding, five other things would pop up and rear their ugly heads, like a hideous hydra of cake and confetti. Dongho and Minhyun’s phones would go off endlessly, streams of suggestions and well-meaning tips driving them slowly insane.

 

Their only respite was the day they got their rings, when they agreed that morning to turn off their phones.  _ It’s just us _ , they’d decided.  _ Everyone can have an opinion on the wedding, but the only ones wearing the rings will be us. _

Simple bands, no gemstones, just a simple pattern engraved around the outside and, on the inside, snippets of lyrics from the song Dongho had written for Minhyun when they first started dating.

 

“I can’t believe we actually did this,” Dongho repeated every twenty seconds or so as they inspected the rings. Custom made and finally here, in their hands. Waiting for that special day to go  _ on _ their hands. “I would have written a better song if I’d known you’d want this, years later.”

“It’s cute, you’re cute.” Minhyun couldn’t describe the feelings within him at that moment. He kind of wanted to cry, looking at the rings. Promises of love and forever, from the days when they were young (younger) and dumb (dumber) immortalised in gleaming metal. Minhyun only wished he could put it on immediately. “I love it. I love you.”   
“I love you too.”

 

The phones were switched back on.

  
~*~

 

_ When’s the wedding? _

 

_ Will you be getting cake toppers? Apparently they’re all the rage. Come to think of it, what will the cake be like? Have you thought about tiers? _

 

_ DO YOU HAVE A DRESS CODE YET _

 

_ Hey, did you figure out what season the wedding will be? _

 

_ Just so you know, the other half is allergic to nuts. Just something to think about with the cake, if you’re still planning it. _

 

_ I know a GREAT photographer if you haven’t chosen one. _

 

_ When’s the wedding? _

 

_ Cake toppers are so fucking tacky please tell me you aren’t using them _

 

_ Will either of you two be wearing white? It’s traditional for a wedding, after all. _

 

_ Any thoughts on a honeymoon? _

 

_ Are you still ironing out the details? Ahaha, don’t worry, take your time. _

 

_ When’s the wedding? _

 

_ Is there going to be a bar at the reception? _

 

_ I maintain that summer weddings are the best. So breezy!  _

 

_ If either of you wear white tuxes I may have to kill you with my bare hands. _

 

_ WHAT DO I WEAR _

 

_ Will there be kids at the wedding or adults only? _

 

_ When’s the wedding? _

 

_ We’ll be on vacation in December. Just putting that out there. _

 

_ Do you need a photographer?? _

 

_ Hey I know you didn’t ask but I thought I’d send along a rec for a supplier of chair covers. Chair covers are actually really important for setting an atmosphere, you know. _

 

_ Do you have suits yet? _

 

_ How big is the reception going to be? _

 

_ When’s the wedding? _

 

_ When’s the wedding? _

 

**_When’s the wedding?_ **

  
~*~

 

It was Friday - Minhyun’s turn to make dinner. He made spaghetti.

 

They hadn’t had spaghetti in a while. It was something they used to get pretty often when they went out to eat in those anxious, early stages of dating. Just fancy enough to impress, but still modest enough for their budgets, back then. Just twirling the pasta on his fork was enough to bring back some of those feelings for Minhyun, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he watched the most handsome man in the world on the other side of the table, just like old times.

 

Something was different, though. Not the spaghetti - Minhyun was pretty confident in his cooking by now. Not the room - the lighting was just fine and Minhyun had spent the afternoon cleaning the apartment.

 

Dongho was tired.

 

They were both tired.

 

Louder than the gentle  _ clink _ s of cutlery were the beeps and buzzes of their phones going off. Again. Several rooms away. It had been a long day, both of them working long shifts, and they’d come back home only to find wedding catalogues and contact details of wedding planners sent by well-intentioned parents. It was as if the entire world had followed them back to their apartment, asking more questions and beeping and beeping and  _ beeping _ .

 

With a heavy sigh, Dongho pushed his spaghetti uselessly around his plate.

 

“I can’t do this.”

 

Minhyun looked up, then, spaghetti falling off his fork. Any reply he might have had for Dongho was caught in his throat.

 

Dongho put his fork down. “I can’t do this. I don’t want to do this.”

 

“You don’t want to…?” Oh no.

 

Oh no.

 

The silence was long, long enough for Minhyun to see his entire life with Dongho flash before his eyes. Had they made a mistake? Was it going to end here, like this? Neither of them spoke for a long time, Dongho’s eyes trained firmly on his plate and Minhyun’s on Dongho, aggressive  _ beep _ ing from elsewhere in the apartment like a pulse under the tension.

 

Dongho’s shoulders shook, just a little.

 

“I don’t even want a wedding.” His voice was strained, and when he finally looked up at Minhyun, his eyes were shining. He swallowed hard. “I...just want to be your husband. That’s all I want.”

 

All of the tension in Minhyun’s body melted. It was like he had melted in his entirety, letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding for quite so long and slouching a little in his chair. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, blurring over his vision and catching in his eyelashes. More silence, as Minhyun’s brain slowly but surely began to work.

 

“Hey…” Minhyun didn’t mean to whisper, but it came out as barely an exhale. He reached over to take Dongho’s hand, squeezing it gently. “We don’t need to have a wedding.”

 

Dongho blinked the tears from his eyes, and looked at Minhyun like he’d grown an extra head. His mouth was just a tiny bit open, and Minhyun wished the table between them would vanish so he could lean right in and kiss him. “We don’t?”

  
“Not to be husbands, no.” He traced a little heart over Dongho’s skin with his thumb, unable to hold back a smile. His mind kept on working, whirring away. This could work. It could actually work. “Let’s finish up here, then I’ll get the laptop. I have an idea.” His smile only widened as Dongho’s face lit up in realisation. “We’ll need the jar.”

  
  


The next morning, Minhyun turned away from the train window with the intention of waking up the beautiful, beautiful man currently snoozing on his shoulder.

One look at his face, and Minhyun decided maybe he could leave Dongho to sleep for just one more stop. What was a couple more minutes, when he’d had an hour or so already?

Cell phone very much off, hidden away in the bottom of the backpack at Minhyun’s feet, he watched Dongho sleep with a little smile on his face. A moment with no photos, no interruptions, just the two of them and the sunlight streaming through the window of the train. Dongho really was perfect, Minhyun thought - rough cheeks that he’d tried so hard to shave, slightly chapped lips that Minhyun wanted to kiss so, so much (he’d offer him some chapstick when he woke up) and bushy brows currently relaxed, peaceful in sleep.

It had been a while since Minhyun had taken the time to really look at Dongho, and he loved what he saw even more than ever.

 

The train slowed to a stop, announcing the name of the station, and Minhyun reluctantly moved to gently shake Dongho awake with a whisper of  _ almost there _ .

 

City Hall wasn’t far from the station, and they hurried straight there, bringing their rucksacks with them. Before heading inside, they checked themselves - and each other - over. Dongho had picked out his nice jeans, without the holes, and the shirt and tie he knew Minhyun liked. He’d even dug out some cufflinks from somewhere, sunlight glinting from his wrists and his piercings. Minhyun neatened his blazer, thrown on over a band tee.

 

“How do I look?” He asked Dongho as they both re-tied the laces of their sneakers. Dongho looked him up and down with a little hum.

 

“Gorgeous,” Dongho grinned, “but I think…” he took Minhyun’s left hand, then, and placed a gentle kiss to the back of one of his fingers, “you might be missing something.”

 

Minhyun wasn’t sure whether to swat Dongho or kiss him, and with a laugh he pulled his hand back, before the two of them set about finding some passers-by to be witnesses.

 

Honestly, Minhyun wondered why they had ever considered doing anything else. They found some willing strangers in plenty of time, and by the time their appointed time rolled around, they were reeling off the vows they’d scribbled out over breakfast that morning and getting ready to do their paperwork. Friendly staff members snapped photos with the digital camera Dongho found in the attic and the cheap little polaroid thing they picked up on the way. It was perfect.

 

The moment Dongho slipped the ring onto Minhyun’s finger was, truly, everything. This was what Minhyun had wanted, what Dongho had wanted, and after that nobody else  _ really _ mattered.

“I love you.” Dongho whispered, before kissing Minhyun so lightly it was barely there.

“I love you too.”

 

A half-dozen doughnuts from a bakery close by served in lieu of a cake - one to tear in half between them, one more each, one each for the witnesses, and one for the officiant, too. Finally, sticky-fingered and teary-eyed, the two of them left City Hall with their backpacks over their shoulders and fingers laced together.

 

“So, Husband~” Minhyun grinned, “where now? Hotel check-in isn’t for another hour or so yet.”

“Food, for sure.” Oh, definitely. Even in the beginning, they’d decided they would be willing to scale down other aspects of their big day as long as they ate well. “Pizza?”

“Wonderful.” And it was. There was something pretty fantastic about sitting by the window on a beautiful day, eating pizza and laughing together with the man he loved - the man he’d  _ married _ . Wow. Dongho was his  _ husband. He _ was  _ Dongho’s _ husband. Incredible.

 

Getting married could be pretty painless, after all. The only casualty was Dongho’s shirt, which ended up with some sauce on one sleeve.

 

“Who’s gonna be the  _ most _ mad when they find out?”

Minhyun thought for a moment. “Sujin, probably. Then Minki. And then probably all the parents. But they’ll get over it. We can get everybody together for a nice dinner sometime.”

“Yeah...probably fancier than pizza.”

“Definitely.” He nudged his foot against Dongho’s under the table. “But that’s fine. We get to have our fun now.”

“That we do.” Dongho took another photo of Minhyun just as dessert - a large ice cream that they intended to share like a gross sappy high school couple because  _ how have we never done this we’re married  _ \- arrived.

  
~*~

 

“Oh- champagne?”

“I might have mentioned we were newlyweds on the booking form.”

“I love you.”

“I know~ love you too.”

They’d spent the rest of the day messing around in the city - they didn’t get to travel to the big city very often, and with their cameras in tow and phones still buried in their bags, they found themselves wandering here, there and everywhere before finally heading to the hotel.

 

They’d booked a nicer suite than they might normally have gone for - after all, that little wedding jar had to go towards something, and if they were only going to stay for one night they might as well make it an  _ occasion _ .

 

Dongho flopped onto the bed with an  _ oof _ , backpack tossed carelessly to the floor along with his tie. It was a pretty big bed, and looked  _ gloriously _ comfortable. Minhyun felt a flutter in his chest at the thought of cuddling up with Dongho in it later. Perhaps they could turn in for the night nice and early.

 

“This,” Dongho sighed, stretching out, “is one of the best decisions we have ever made.”

“There’s a jacuzzi bath, apparently. I am absolutely going to take advantage of it. I bet they have really nice products in here too. You should join me~”

“Oh, I will,” he was beaming, eyebrows dancing. “But first, you should join  _ me _ . This bed is amazing. It’ll be even better with you in it.”

 

Minhyun obliged, diving onto the bed and moving up to where Dongho was settled by the pillows. Before he could say anything, Dongho leaned over to cup Minhyun’s face in his hands and kiss him soundly. Minhyun closed his eyes with a quiet hum, and undid the top few buttons of Dongho’s shirt. They didn’t need to rush, not when they had all night (and a bath to take. Minhyun was  _ not _ going to let that opportunity go to waste) but they may as well get comfortable.

 

Dongho’s hands moved gently over Minhyun’s neck, lips following, before slipping Minhyun’s blazer off over his shoulders. Their lips met again, ever so softly, before they broke apart. Minhyun shrugged the blazer off and threw it in the general direction of their other belongings.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but paused when his eyes met Dongho’s. Oh, he was  _ so _ in love. His chest bloomed with warmth and whatever he was about to say was replaced with an incredibly dumb “I don’t want to go home.”

Dongho chuckled, pulling Minhyun towards him. His arms settled around Minhyun’s waist, just where they belonged. “We’ve got all night, and all of tomorrow, too. Don’t think about it being over already. In fact, new rule - you’re not allowed to think any further ahead than what we’re having for breakfast tomorrow, okay?”

Minhyun’s heart said ‘okay’ but his mouth ended up saying  _ there’s a cute cafe down the street that probably does breakfast _ instead, and Dongho just kissed him again.

 

Neither of them really drank, but it seemed wrong to leave the champagne unopened. After pouring some out, Minhyun had a thought, and handed his glass to Dongho.

“Um?” Dongho looked adorably clueless, but Minhyun couldn’t sit around and enjoy the view. He left the bed, regrettably, but only for long enough to retrieve his phone from the very bottom of his backpack. It flashed almost excitedly as he switched it on, as if to say  _ you didn’t forget me! _

“I feel like we have an announcement to make.”

 

“Don’t we look cute?” They did indeed, leaning in close and holding up their glasses, making sure their hands were nice and visible. Minhyun didn’t waste time on a caption, simply tapping in a heart before uploading the picture. He turned the phone off again and, without thinking, tossed that too.

Fortunately it landed on his jacket from before.  _ Phew. _

“We do look cute.” With the phone - and with it, any possible intrusions - safely out of the way, they could get on with enjoying their evening. “In fact, you look so very cute, I’m glad we didn’t have all those people with us. Not when you look this good. I don’t think I could handle sharing you.”

Dongho snorted, swatting a little at the air in front of Minhyun. “You’re dumb. My husband is hotter than yours.”

“Are you so sure?”

“Oh yeah, very sure.”

 

Minhyun was going to make sure every second of their little escape was precious. Something they would never forget. This really was the best decision they’d ever made - Dongho in his entirety was the best decision Minhyun had ever made.

 

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you too.” _


End file.
